Only Two
by Phalanx30
Summary: An AU of "Passion" Giles marveled at Jenny, she was turning Angelus' murder back around on him.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing below except the plot. All characters, locations, and concepts are owned under their respective copyrights.

**Spoilers and Timeline: **Buffy up to season 2 "Passion"

Only Two

Chapter 1: Discovery and Reaction

"_And teacher makes three."_

Rupert Giles was having a wonderful day. Well, as wonderful as one could have with the looming threat of three of the most infamous vampires in existence. Especially since one of those vampires had unrestricted access to both his apartment and his Slayer's house. They had been fortunate that Angelus had only used his whimsical side to threaten and torment. There was no telling when that would change. Giles had just been to Buffy's to get the book containing the invitation revocation spell, so he could do the same at his still vulnerable flat. The source of the book was the other reason the day had taken on a new light.

Jenny Calender was estranged from him, due to her deception about her true reason for being in town. She was just using the teaching position at the high school as a cover to keep tabs on the souled vampire Angel. She was to make sure he remained in a state of suffering and guilt, that the curse her people had put on him would stay. She had failed, Angel had lost his soul due to a moment of happiness, and the demon had terrorized the town, Buffy, and her friends ever since he surfaced.

It was only today that Giles and Ms. Calendar had talked and partly reconciled. She had even revealed her feelings for him. They had a relationship before the estrangement and he found her quite engaging. Her affinity with computers and familiarity with magic brought a new and helpful element to the group. So, a wonderful day then.

It was in this state that he approached the door to his apartment. He saw the rose stuck in the door and the door was unlocked. The next minute was a blur as he moved through his apartment taking in the music the that was playing, the candles that were lit, the rose petals strewn about, and the wine bottle and two glasses with the accompanying note. He grabbed the wine and the glasses and made his way upstairs.

The wonderful day he had had began to unravel when he saw what awaited him in his bed. His first thought was that Jenny looked lovely. That was before he took in the details. The motionless body, the glassy-eyed stare, and the unnatural tilt of the head. That was when the horror of the situation became clear in the single thought '_She's dead._'

He barely noticed that he had dropped the glasses and bottle "Jenny?" He hoped in vain for a response that couldn't come. "No...no...no" as if the word itself could restore that which was broken. He moved towards the bed searching for any other signs of how she had died. He saw no telltale neck wounds or blood. '_Thank god for small mercies_' He wanted so badly to hold her to him, he knew it would do nothing but to make sure that he was arrested for her murder.

Instead he moved back down the stairs, searching for something that would confirm his suspicions. With the elaborate setup and the staging of the body (He had to force himself hold back the grief for the moment.) he detected the sadistically whimsical and artistic hand of Angelus. Any further doubts he might have had were washed away by the sketch he found. It was an exact recreation of Jenny's lifeless face, in the same position he had just seen it. Giles was filled with wrath that burned white-hot for an instant before it settled to slow burning fury. '_Angelus will pay.'_ he kept thinking. After he saw to Jenny's body he would mount a one-man assault on the three vampires' lair in an abandoned factory on the edge of town. If all went well, there would be nothing left but dust. If it didn't, well then at least he would go out fighting, if that happened, maybe then his slayer would finally get serious about the threat posed by her former boyfriend.

He was about to call the police about Jenny and begin a plan that would lead to dust and blood, when a memory forced its way to the forefront of his thoughts.

* * *

It began with an innocuous question "Rupert Giles, what is a Watcher who loses a Slayer during battle?" The man who had asked the question was Giles' Tactical Action teacher at the Watcher's Academy, they were in a small class. Professor Allen was an elderly gentleman, long past the age where he could be in the field, he had the distinction of only having one Slayer assigned to him for his entire term of service. The situation was made more unique by the length of time this Slayer stayed alive. Where most lasted a few years at best, his had survived for a decade and a half. He had some views about the Slayer that were contrary to the consensus view of the Council. He saw them as singular individuals that could be turned into the Council's greatest weapon against the forces of darkness. Most of the other members viewed the Slayers as little more than cannon fodder, to be called and flung into the fight as quickly as possible.

Giles thought back to his answer which was delivered with a bit of unnecessary cheek and sarcasm "A Watcher who is some serious trouble, sir."

Allen had smiled at this "Quite right, but on a more basic level?"

The younger Giles took another stab "A dead Watcher then."

The professor responded, "Logically, most probably, good, however, in the end a Watcher without a Slayer is simply a human. If I have anything to do with it, a well-trained human, but a human nonetheless. Outclassed in every respect by the demons he or she will engage. The Slayer is different, when at full strength, she is the thing the darkness fears. However if injured or wounded, she becomes less than fully effective. That slayer is more likely to die. Does anyone remember what I said at the start of term about why my Slayer survived so long?"

He looked around the class as another student piped up "You said you valued her life above yours, sir."

Allen looked towards the younger student, with a smaller build than most of his classmates and glasses already adorning his youthful face. "Correct, most of your other teachers will tell you that Slayers come and go, it is the watcher that must survive. That is a bunch of rubbish. My colleagues are wrong, it is the Council that must survive, individual Watcher's are important only for research, aiding the Slayer directly, and increasing the overall knowledge of the council. This will quite possibly be my last term, in light of that I am going to tell you why my Slayer was so long-lived."

He sighed and sat at his desk, as if preparing for a difficult task. "I have taught you general strategy, battle tactics, weaponry, and Slayer capabilities. That is within the scope of my position here. What I am about to tell you is not. Some of you in this class will be assigned to Slayers, I'm sure of it. What few know about me, and what the Council at large will discourage in you, is that I was a magic user. In particular the spell I used rather often. It is a rather simple invocation, it takes from the Slayer and gives to the Watcher. How I used it was in the form of combat healing. I would take her wounds away, and in turn she would wreak beautiful devastation on those who had harmed her. It was only the last, mortal wound I was unable to mend. A word of caution about this, it will take away anything, including death-dealing injuries, but you as the Watcher will suffer the same. It is my only regret that I didn't have the courage to sacrifice my life for my Slayer at the last. It is my hope that one of you, a long time from now, finds the courage to do what I could not."

He removed a personal notebook from his desk. "This is my last personal diary, the incantation is on the first page. You are under no obligation to copy it down, I wish and hope you would, but I know how my peers see me, and if you do not want to be associated with my unique outlook on things, I understand." He was right, his more direct detractors had called him certifiable. Giles did indeed copy the spell. One of only a few to do so. The Watcher's Academy was efficient at turning out traditionalists, Watchers unlike Allen.

* * *

The memory receded and Giles had a new plan. One that did not involve a probably suicidal attack on three old and quite powerful demons. He had never tried the spell before, but he figured in this situation he could not make things any worse, Jenny was already dead. Fury and grief had given him courage earlier. Now the same was given by a resolve and peace of one who see's his end and accepts it as necessary. Angelus did not kill at random, he always had a reason. Whatever Jenny had died for, Giles suspected it was important and threatening to the vampire, she might be able to finish what she had started, and his impending exit would galvanize Buffy into helping her. He wrote out a simple and short goodbye to his Slayer and her friends. He hoped they wouldn't hate him for leaving, but he wouldn't be surprised if that did happen.

With a last sigh he ascended the stairs, going back to Jenny's body, unafraid to touch her now. He reflected that when she came back he would likely already be dead. With this in mind he wrote another note, telling Jenny to get somewhere safe, finish the special project she was working on, and finally how much she meant to him. With an admonishment to watch over the children he closed and folded up the note. He left it on the bed. That last bit of duty done. He looked at Jenny, memorizing every detail of her, that even in death captivated him. He cupped her face and kissed her cold brow before placing both hands on her broken neck. The incantation was quick and sharp "Mitte me, Autem!"

There were two muffled cracks, the first was the spell taking effect, as Giles' hands glowed with power. The second was the bone and spinal cord of Jenny's neck resetting. The power that Giles was essentially holding left his hands and acted like an electric shock to Jenny. Her body convulsed once. As her head rested back down, she gasped and her eyes blinked and widened. She screamed for a second.

Her reaction was understandable, the last thing she had seen was Angelus' smiling vampiric face, then there was darkness, and now her first thought was that he had simply knocked her out and meant to take his time in killing her. The room was dim and the face looking down at her was hard to distinguish in her disorientation. After her scream she realized '_Wait, Angel doesn't wear glasses' _what she said was "Rupert?"

To say Giles was surprised was an understatement, he was utterly shocked that he was still around to hear her voice, he thought that the price of the spell would be exacted immediately, that by the time Jenny returned he would already be dead and gone. He should have done further research on the spell, but he never seemed to find the time. And the professor wasn't specific about its effects. He put these thought aside to focus on the moment "Yes, it's me Jenny, thank god."

Jenny was relieved and worried, why would her normally stolid partner be invoking the divine over her. "What happened? Where are we? And why are your hands on my neck?"

Giles realized he hadn't moved since he invoked the spell, he sat down on the edge of the bed. With a shudder and while cleaning his glasses he answered "Sorry about that, we're at my apartment, I found you here."

She moved to sit beside him "What do you mean Rupert, the last thing I remember was Angel chasing and catching me at the school, he told me this was where I would get off, then I woke up here. Was I knocked out or what, did you bring me here?"

Giles smoothed some hair away from her face, "No, you were dead, and I revived you. I suspect Angelus wanted to provoke me into doing something incredibly stupid. He tried to get to Buffy's mother tonight but we stopped him from doing any physical damage."

Jenny blinked "I was dead, that's pretty hard to reverse. I didn't know you had that kind of power, are you going to be alright? Doesn't that kind of stuff need a sacrifice?"

Giles considered that for a moment "I didn't expect to be alive after the spell, so, honestly I don't know what's going to happen. I learned of it while was a student, I've just never thought to use it before now. In any case, I think we need to set that aside for now. I want to either make this place safe from Angel or go somewhere that already is, what do you want to do?"

Jenny glanced around "Well, I'm comfortable here, and you have to get rid of the invitation sometime, and with two of us it shouldn't take too long."

She got up and began to walk towards the stairs when Giles stopped her for a moment "Jenny wait, um, Angel left a rather elaborate and romantic prelude for me before I found your body. Know that what you see downstairs was not mine, nor were my intentions as such, but I do care a great deal about you."

Jenny moved back to the bed, kissed him without reservation and laughed "Rupert, you're still a fuddy-duddy, and, you were willing to risk your life for mine. I know how much you care, okay. You don't need to say anything more. Now come on, who knows what that vampire is up to, we better make sure he can't just walk in."

Giles shuddered at the prospect and got up to help with the revocation spell, he winced slightly at a small pain in his back, he thought it might be the transfer spell, but was soon caught up in having a good, if not wonderful process of securing his apartment against the aforementioned undead with a newly alive and ever lively Jenny Calendar. There was still much to do and the threat was still present, but things were looking up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing below except the plot. All characters, locations, and concepts are owned under their respective copyrights.

**Spoilers and Timeline: **Buffy up to season 2 "Passion"

Only Two

Chapter 2

Giles awoke with the feeling of an inexplicable grief and shock. His sleep was haunted by dreams of a smirking and laughing Angelus, of fire, of his Slayer being utterly furious at both him and the vampire, and the cold, still, and dead eyes of the woman he cared about. Along with the feelings, he was aware that his body felt like he had been in a fight, it wasn't pain, just a dull ache in various places. He was also tired, as if he had not slept at all.

His dreams and feelings were unfounded as he turned and observed the woman sleeping next to him. She was on her side and under the covers of his bed. After they had revoked the invitation to his apartment, they had cleaned up the bit of theater Angelus had set for Giles. There were still rose petals in the apartment, but they were swept off of the stairs and were mostly out-of-the-way. Giles had shown Jenny the sketch that Angelus had made of her. Her reaction was swift and sure. She had snatched it from him, and took a lighter to it in the kitchen sink and burned it up. She didn't think much of how Angelus depicted her own death, and didn't want to be reminded of it.

Giles had been reluctant to return to his bed. He had been as good as his word, he told Jenny it was not his intention to have a romantic rendezvous last night. He offered to sleep on the couch. He also didn't want to sleep where Jenny's corpse had been so artfully placed. She had the same reservations, and had said as much, but she didn't want to sleep alone, the terror and relief of the previous night forcing a need for human contact, one that was caring as opposed to murderous. Giles didn't take that much convincing, he was loath to let her out of his sight, even though he knew they were both safe.

He moved over to her, she had changed out of her dress into some clothes of hers that Giles had kept from one of their earlier dates. He speculated that she would want to get rid of that particular dress, given that her death had occurred while she was wearing it, though her resurrection had also happened in it, so maybe he was wrong. He ran a hand along her forehead, brushing hair away from her eyes, he had this strong urge to see them open. To know that his dreams were just that, and that he had really brought her back. He was rewarded when her eyes fluttered open.

He was further elated when she mumbled "R-Rupert?" as she turned to look at him noticing the expression on his face, as if he was seeing something he had not before "What's going on, are you okay?"

Giles wiped the sleep from his eyes as he sat up "Yes and no, sorry Jenny, I had a terrible night, I didn't get much sleep, I kept having nightmares."

Jenny mirrored his movements "And you wanted to make sure they weren't real? It's alright, but your going to have to tell me about the spell you used. You don't just bring someone back from the dead without it coming back on you. I bet these dreams were a part of that."

Giles smiled, even after just waking up and rumpled, Jenny was still beautiful "I learned of it at the Watcher's Academy, and this was my first time using it. Its foundation is that it can transfer injury and pain. The man who taught it to me warned that it was dangerous. I thought it would kill me as it brought you back. I wrote a number of notes, I was remiss in not calling anyone, Buffy, for instance."

Jenny gasped in shock "Rupert, my 'injury' killed me, why would you even try something like that? You're a silly man sometimes, notes, really, was the phone too high-tech for you?"

Giles smiled and sighed "Jenny, last night you said I didn't need to say anything. It appears that I do need to say something. Jenny, when you told me that you had fallen in love with me, I wanted to tell you I felt the same." She smiled and kissed him in response, after he had gathered his wits he continued "When I saw you on my bed, with that lifeless stare, something within me broke, I intended to attack and kill or be killed by Angelus. Honestly, I expected the latter. It didn't occur to me that there was anyone who needed me, even Buffy, after you were gone."

Jenny looked at him with a new respect "If anybody knows how dangerous Angelus is, it's me, I was raised on his cruelty, and last night he played with me, oh I thought I could get away, but it was all useless. I can only imagine a fight between the two of you, I think you would do well, but I think you'd need help to actually win." He scoffed but nodded and Jenny went on "So, at some point you decided magic was a better option than a kamikaze run at a bunch of vampires?"

Giles nodded again "Yes, now I must go make some calls, I'll leave you to get ready, we have a rather long day ahead of us."

Jenny stood up and stretched "Alright, but you will tell me what were going to do?" At his nod she said "Then get going."

After he left she glanced around the room, she remembered a piece of paper on the bed before they went to sleep, she found it on the floor and unfolded it. As she read it, she was struck by the consideration he put into each thought. He even seemed to know she was attacked for a specific reason, and it was as if she could hear his voice when she read his plea that she look after Buffy and her friends, he wrote with a bittersweet sentiment, sad that he was leaving, but with a grim levity that he was restoring something that should never have been taken away. Jenny felt a wellspring of emotion well up within her, he had written a last goodbye, and he had written it to her '_Oh, Rupert...' _with that thought she got up, placed the note on the bedside table, and went to the bathroom to get ready for the day ahead, she would make sure to keep the note, treasure it even. Her thoughts kept coming back to what he was willing to sacrifice, and she resolved to see that the note was never made necessary.

Below, in the kitchen, Giles was on the phone, in the middle of the first of a number of calls he had to make that day "Yes, Mr. Snyder, neither Ms. Calendar or I can come into work today. Please arrange substitutes for the both of us." He ignored the man's ranting about undependable teachers, but his attention was brought back into focus when Snyder mentioned the destruction in the computer lab.

The Principal made the connection "Is that why you two aren't coming in, was there a gang attack?"

Giles agreed "Yes, indeed there was, Ms. Calendar was injured, and I tended to her." Giles was aware of the rationalizations of the citizens of Sunnydale had for vampire and demon attacks. He would use it in this case. What he didn't know, was that Principal Snyder was well aware of the supernatural, and he figured the computer teacher was attacked by something of that sort, given the destruction. Both men knew the truth, though neither knew that the other did, and each of them thought they were fooling the other.

Snyder gave his assent "In that case, I'll cancel her classes for the day, while I have the room cleared. Will you two be in tomorrow Mr. Giles?"

Giles said "Yes, certainly, goodbye Mr. Snyder." He hung up the phone and thought about what Jenny had went through last night. Was she killed in the lab itself or was she able to run? It didn't help, obviously, if she had run he imagined the fear she must have experienced '_Jenny..._' he wiped at his eyes, he hadn't yet put his glasses on. His own thoughts on the woman upstairs prompted the next call.

He dialed an international number, when his call was answer he said quickly "Put me through to Quentin Travers, immediately, if you please."

Travers voice came over the line "This is Travers, with whom am I speaking?"

Giles sighed, he was not looking forward to this, but he had to do it, and then he spoke clearly "Mr. Travers, This is Rupert Giles in Sunnydale, the Hellmouth, and we have a situation here. I am requesting an official transfer of council resources to this town with all dispatch."

Travers snorted "Mr. Giles, your Slayer is still alive, what situation could justify the allocation of more personnel to the area."

Giles was ready for this question, "Quentin, three out of four members of the Whirlwind family of vampires are in this town and active, including the Scourge of Europe himself."

Travers was taken aback "Good god, man, how long have they been active?"

Giles smiled, he knew Travers couldn't ignore a threat of that magnitude "Angelus didn't arrive in town until a few weeks ago, Spike and Drusilla were already present when he appeared."

Travers was ashen-faced "And you're only calling now, are you daft, why did you wait?

Giles responded "I was under the impression that my Slayer and I could handle the situation, but we have both been compromised. My Slayer had a friend that was taken by Angelus, and as you know I work at a school, and Angelus murdered one of my colleagues and tried to frame me for the crime. We can no longer approach the situation with any objectivity. We are unable to contain, let alone end, the threat."

Travers slumped in his chair "Mr. Giles, what do you need?"

Giles returned "Mr. Travers, I need the Slayer Kendra and her Watcher sent to this town as soon as possible? Also, I need a researcher, someone who could assume the duties of a field Watcher should the need arise."

Travers began issuing orders to his subordinates before responding to Giles "Rupert, an additional Slayer does seem appropriate, however, Mr. Zabuto is more valuable in his current post. We will assign a potential slayer to him. He is a superb trainer after all. Why do you need a researcher?"

Giles knew this wouldn't go over well "You know of Professor Allen, correct?"

Travers scoffed "The crackpot, yes I do know and detest his opinion of the relationship between Watcher and Slayer, why?"

Giles said "I used one of his methods, That's why I asked for a possible replacement, I am unsure about the outcome of the spell."

Travers was seething internally, but remained calm "Right than, is there anything else you need, I could have a Direct Operations team there rather quickly. They would aid you greatly, I should think."

Giles was surprised, he hadn't expected this level of coöperation, he and the head of the council had never been the most amicable of colleagues. "Not at this time, no. I would like to put in place a Trip-wire protocol, if I should succumb to my actions, I want a mobilization of the Council's operatives, I want the vampire activity in this town to be dealt with, utterly and completely. There is a woman, her name is Jenny Calendar, she knows who I am, I am going to give her your number, if she calls you, that will mean I can't. I want that to be the trigger."

Travers considered that request for but a moment "Mr. Giles, your protocol is approved, tell this Calendar woman that the password is 'Trafalgar.' She is to use that to tell me of your demise. I will then start the mobilization, I give you my word Mr. Giles, we will do what you wish, we will exhaust every resource to make sure that the Hellmouth is rendered safe, on that note the researcher and the other Slayer will arrive within 48 hours. Mr. Giles, I wish you the best of luck."

Giles would have cheered if he were somebody else, as it was he said "I appreciate it sir, I hope the protocol is not needed, but just in case and all that." With that he hung up. He looked up to see Jenny leaning against the wall just outside the kitchen, watching him, she had changed back into her dress from yesterday, the look on her now clean face suggested she was aware of her role in his business with the council. "Jenny, should something happen to me, I want you to call this number." He handed her a scrap of paper with the number. "And say Trafalgar to the man on the phone."

Jenny almost laughed "Really England, is that a code word?" At his nod she continued "Rupert, I read the note you left for me upstairs, how did you know I was working on something special?"

Giles moved into the living room and sat down on the couch, Jenny followed him sat on the other end "Angelus killed you Jenny, why?"

Jenny said softly "I was working on the restoration ritual for Angel's soul, I had it translated and everything, and he destroyed the computer and burned the printouts, I guess he thought killing me would make sure his soul never came back. What I want to know is how he learned what I was doing in the first place."

Giles moved closer to her "One of Angelus' companions, Drusilla, is somewhat of a seer. Once you started to act to give Angelus his soul back, she was most probably aware of your intentions, I am so sorry Jenny." he sighed this last as he imagined again what last night was like for her.

Noticing the change, Jenny stroked his cheek "What for, Rupert?"

Giles caught her hand and kissed it "I should have stayed with you last night, maybe if I was there..."

Jenny moved and hugged him and held him "Rupert, had you stayed, Angel would have killed us both. Think about what you went through when you saw my body, now imagine what Angel would have shown Buffy with both of us. But you didn't stay, and now we're here, and that means I have good news about Angel's soul."

Giles came out of his self-flagellation and the horrific images Jenny had caused to appear, and he asked "Good news, how do you mean?"

Jenny let him go "Angel didn't destroy everything, I saved the program and the curse to a disk, now as I was running for my life last night, I left it on my desk. All that we need to do is have access to a computer, get an Orb of Thesulah, and go get the disk, and we'll have everything we need to give Angel his soul back."

Giles questioned "An Orb of Thesulah?"

Jenny answered "Yeah, Angel destroyed the one I bought."

Giles snickered "You know, I bought one last year, I wanted to decorate my office and thought it would make an appropriate paperweight."

Jenny smiled in turn "Rupert, what are we waiting for, let's go already and get this done."

Giles expression shifted suddenly to one of concern "Jenny, as far as Angelus knows, he killed you, I want him to keep thinking that as long as long as possible, I want you to stay here and have others act on your behalf, If he finds out you're alive, I dread to think on what he will do, and I can't...I couldn't..." his unspoken thought was '_stand to lose you again._'

Jenny looked at the man beside her, she saw the same earnestness in his face as she had in the note she had read earlier, she knew, somewhat at least, what he was thinking, she moved to kiss him, to give him the reassurance he obviously needed. Their lips had barely brushed against each other when their was a loud knocking at the door. In fact the knocking was so forceful that it was shaking the door and its frame. Giles moved to the door and opened it.

He saw two familiar figures "Ah, Buffy, Xander, what brings you here?"

They pushed their way past him, ignoring his muttered and sarcastic "Please, do come in" and they saw Ms. Calendar on the couch. They turned and took in Giles' still disheveled appearance.

Buffy spoke first "Um... Giles, 'hello', we were worried, you're never not at work, we're always like 'let's go to the library' and talk slayage, and you're a big part of that. Besides, with Angel running around acting all psycho, we thought maybe something had happened. And then Xander mentioned that you calling in sick was an apocalyps-y sign, it's not one right, I mean I know it's the hellmouth but sheesh, you'd think we'd catch a break."

Giles felt a headache coming on, he was not quite ready for the onslaught of Buffy prattle "Buffy, something did happen, we are all fine, however, and it's just that Ms. Calendar and I had an important discussion, and I couldn't make it in today."

Xander looked at both Giles and Ms. Calendar, misplaced comprehension dawning on him "Hey, G-man no need to explain, in fact we'll get out of here, believe me I know how those discussions can go, me and Cordy haven't got to any 'important' ones as you might say." He looked suggestively at both the librarian and the teacher, but didn't see expected blushing he was hoping for.

Buffy fairly squealed and slapped Xander on the arm, at which he recoiled like he'd been hit with a punch from a trained boxer or a hammer "Eww, Xander, don't be a perv, besides the frightening mental pictures you've given me about you and Cordelia, Giles would never do that."

Giles grimaced at his newly acquired eunuch status "Buffy, while I appreciate your expression of disgust at the amorous actions of your friends, what gives you the impression that Ms. Calendar and I wouldn't do those sorts of things?" He blushed and glanced at his companion who returned with a racy smile of her own, it only served to cause him more distress, especially in front of his Slayer '_I'm supposed to keep up a sense of authority and decorum, blast you Xander, and you too Jenny._'

Buffy looked at him as if he was speaking a foreign language, "Giles...it's just...and no offense Ms. Calendar...but it's gross, I mean psycho killer vampires I can handle, but that, just no, Xander, your right, we should leave." They turned to go but Giles stopped them.

With his last shred of dignity he said "Buffy, we need you get some things from school, the first is a glass ball in my office, it's fairly distinctive, so you should find it easily, for the second ask Willow, she'll know what it is, it's a yellow, what is it Jenny?"

Jenny quietly chuckled "Floppy disk, Buffy, a yellow Floppy disk, and ask Willow if we can go over to her house tonight, I think she has a computer there, and we'll need that. Angel can't get in there right?"

Buffy looked at Ms. Calendar, wondering what was going on "Sure thing Ms. Calendar, and yes we did the mojo at Willow's first. Now Giles, you better fill me in later, I still remember the last time you tried to keep a secret from me. The whole Master will kill me thing. I don't want to be blindsided like that again."

Giles smiled warmly at his charge "Buffy, absolutely, I hereby swear I will tell you what happened last night, as well as the plan we have for tonight. I don't relish getting knocked out again, as happened when you decided to face the Master."

Buffy returned with "Thanks, Giles, I'll bring everybody over after school, so you can spill." With that she grabbed Xander with a muttered "C'mon, we have to go back, I know it's much cooler here, but we have a job to do, and that means you too." And left the apartment.

Jenny was left alone with a suddenly nervous and flustered Giles, who she found most endearing "Rupert, come over here." After he had moved back to the couch "Teenagers huh, are they as strange to me as computers are to you?"

Giles let some his nervousness go "They are indeed perplexing, as are those dreadful machines" at her briefly indignant look he backtracked "which in no way implies that you..."

She interrupted him with a laugh "Your impossibly old-fashioned sometimes, and irritating, but, you are polite to a fault and a real gentleman Rupert. Last night was almost the perfect opportunity to have one of those 'important' discussions, yet you didn't think of that, you let me decide and for that, thank you."

Giles was almost glowing from the compliments and he was as befuddled as ever but did manage a "Your Welcome, Jenny." amid much sputtering

Jenny had seen this side of him before, he was so cute, so she decided to really make him squirm "And Rupert, there is one thing Buffy was totally wrong about, it's not gross, and she just can't handle it." She moved to show him what she meant, actions spoke louder than words after all, but she wouldn't pressure him into anything, if he wanted to take things slow, and show her respect, than that was just fine. Though the current situation was rather nice anyway, who knew a make-out session could be so intense.

–-

Across town in an abandoned factory that was the home to what passed for celebrities in the underworld. All based on their ability to inflict pain and cause destruction, wanton and otherwise. One of them, a rather lovely young woman with black hair and a pale face, was sitting and staring at some of her most prized possessions. I collection of dolls stared back, if they had been human they would have, or at least should have been utterly terrified, for this was Drusilla, a creature who had been so masterfully crafted, she was as dangerous as any demon and much more so than the majority of vampires. But this day she was worried. "Miss Edith saw Daddy turn out the lights on the bad teacher, the one became a zero, he left her as nice gift for the eyes of the slayer-beast. The patron of the sick took on the sickness and the zero became two, Miss Edith is quite confused."

Another vampire, in a wheelchair with blond hair glossed close with a sheen of oil, rolled up "What's that, duck's"

Drusilla moaned in consternation "My Spike, The bad teacher and the shadow man are together again."

Another vampire interrupted, this one with a delighted smirk always on his handsome face, "Well Dru, that's good news, so ol' Rupes liked my little gift too much huh, wow, you try to help a guy out, I left her in the bed and everything, he at least could've come to thank me, but this works too, though I will miss killing that tweed suited lecturer. I bet Buffy will just love to learn my gift caused a buy one, get one free thing to happen. How'd he die Dru?"

Drusilla wailed "Silly Angel, the witness and the teacher of light and numbers are reunited, not dead, though he has love that hurts, and burns, and pulls him away."

Angelus snarled "Quit it, Dru, I almost took the teacher's head off, unless she's like that girl in the Exorcist, she is dead and watcher-boy followed suit, so get your head on straight." He turned to Spike "Well I'm off to get a meal, don't wait up you two." He continued more gently and sarcastically "And Spike I'll bring something back for you, meals on wheels and all that crap, this country, 'we must help cripples', well, I guess you qualify Spike my boy, maybe you outta call the government. I bet they'd love to help you, undead-American and all, and hey what do you know you're a minority, they'd be falling all over themselves to help you. Social workers, so trusting, an easy meal, even for you.

Spike snarled and was about to spring out of the chair to attack the older vampire, his current weakness be damned, when Drusilla stopped him "Now Spike, Daddy means well, he likes to see that fire in you, so do I, you must rest now my darling boy." Angelus chuckled and left to go find food. Drusilla fixed Spike with a determined yet far away stare. She was looking at him and yet not "My Angel doesn't see, the slayer-beast seeks to ruin our happy family, and her guide and the wife of the king, the keeper of time will help the slayer at the house of the tree that bends but never breaks. They'll bring back that nasty soul, and Angel will be whipped again, Spike you must get him to see."

Spike smiled at her "I will luv, don't concern yourself, soon everything will be right again." while thinking '_My grandsire's going to get a big surprise, I do hope he likes it._'


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing below except the plot. All characters, locations, and concepts are owned under their respective copyrights.

**Spoilers and Timeline: **Buffy up to season 2 "Passion"

Only Two

Chapter 3

The rest of the short time before the children were let out of school, was spent relatively uneventfully. After Giles and Ms. Calendar concluded their physical but chaste affections, Giles got himself cleaned up. He looked askance at the bed as he passed by, the image of Jenny's posed dead body would be fixed in his memory for a while yet.

They mostly made small talk, filling up the time until school let out. Jenny had told Giles how foolish it was for her to work late into the night in a public building. For the importance of the spell she was working on, she realized she should have gone home, where whimsically murderous vampires were unwelcome.

This gave Giles the idea to call the school and speak to Willow. He asked her if they could all meet at her house. She readily agreed, she was excited that her home was safe again, and that there would be a slayerette meeting, they never met at her house. She was bubbling with ideas of snacks and beverages and what occult books they would need from the library. Giles had assured her, there was no research to be done, just a simple chat and a simple spell. At the mention of the spell Willow become frantically excited and babbled about getting the orb, what Cordelia had derisively called "a giant marble" and the disk.

Giles reasoned that there should be as little movement as possible. Instead of his original plan to have everyone come over to his apartment for an explanation of what happened the previous night, that would happen at Willow's with the restoration ritual following afterwards.

If everything went to plan, by the night's end, the gang of three infamous vampire would be reduced to two. The key was to make sure that Jenny remained dead in the perception of those vampires. Giles had put Jenny in the backseat of his car. He asked her to keep out of sight on the drive over to Willow's, It wouldn't do to have someone tell Angelus she was alive. He hoped and prayed that it worked.

That vampire was having a rather strange day. Drusilla's incessant whining about the dead teacher and Watcher had driven Angelus to stay away from her. He figured that since he wasn't invited anywhere he wanted to go, he would have to kill someone before they got inside the safety of their house. There were so many options, Buffy's remaining friend's would be fun to kill, although Spike's earlier warning about a "brassed off slayer" might actually come to pass. He needed to kill someone who was close to Buffy, but the loss would crush her so much that she would be unable to retaliate. Angelus hit upon the perfect target, her mother, he would bide his time, wait until she got home from her job. Buffy would still be reeling from the loss of her watcher, and then to watch her dear mommy die by his hand right in front of her. It's those moments of anguish that would make him happy for years to come.

Spike was glad his grandsire was staying away, he much preferred the soul-having Angel, at least that version wasn't taking Drusilla to bed every chance he got. And rubbing Spike's face in it in the process, sometimes literally, as Angelus took a pride in showing Spike just who was in charge. And what was worse, Drusilla enjoyed the attention she was getting, never seeming to give her former lover a second thought. He knew Dru was right with her cryptic messages, he really did hope the slayer and her pals were successful in bringing the soul back, It turned Angelus into a poncy, broody, 'oh woe is me' whelp of a demon, but at least Spike wouldn't have to deal with the sadistic and obsessed version anymore. He would keep Angelus in the dark as long as he could. Oh, he would tell Angelus and see that he went to the right place, but only after it was too late. He would have Dru again, and once he was free of this bloody wheeled contraption, they could have that coming out party he promised her when they first came to this blasted town.

* * *

The core group of the Scoobies were in Willow's living room. Their significant others were also present. Along with Giles and Ms. Calendar, who were standing in the middle of the room, there was Buffy, who was sitting alone in a chair to their right. On the couch to the couple's front were crammed from left to right Willow who was next to Oz, keeping her and Cordelia separate, who took up the rest of the couch with Xander sitting on its arm. Introduction's and niceties were out-of-the-way. Giles and Jenny were preparing to tell the rest of the group what had occurred the previous night.

"Buffy, you and Xander are familiar with mine and Jenny's whereabouts this morning. Her presence in my apartment is due to a single fact. Jenny died last night." Giles glanced around the room, taking in the reactions to this last revelation.

Cordelia leaned forward, gesturing to the woman in question "She doesn't look dead."

"Yeah, you're right Cor, what's going on Giles, she's not a zombie or something, is she?" Xander agreed with his girlfriend.

Giles ignored the look Willow was giving to the couple, her animosity towards the other girl clear "Indeed not you two, she is now alive, that does not change what I said, she died."

"No Rupert, I was killed, Buffy, I'm sorry, but Angel hunted me down at the school." Jenny rubbed her neck absently.

Buffy was quick to ask "If that's true, why are you still alive?" She was happy to see Giles not alone anymore, her own single status very clear in the room. She still resented the teacher for her hidden identity and betrayal though.

"It was Rupert, he brought me back." Jenny gave the man a quick kiss, eliciting sounds of disgust from Buffy and Xander.

Cordelia rolled her eyes "Oh come on, you two, it's what couple's do, take note Xander, what was it, Ms. Calendar some clichéd romantic mojo?"

"It is kinda cute and sweet though. If that's what happened. It was magic wasn't it?" Willow looked sharply at the other girl. It was a given, If Cordelia was for something, then Willow was against it.

Giles glanced from one girl to the other, still mystified by the politics of Sunnydale High teenagers, Willow was easier to understand however, as Cordelia had been a merciless detractor of anything Willow for a while before Buffy's arrival in town "Very good, yes it was magic, though it was not of the romantic variety." Giles told them how he found Jenny's body. How everything was set up for a shock effect to force an emotional whiplash from Giles.

Buffy remained stoic and silent, she knew Angel had changed, but his true nature hadn't been shown, now it had. Xander stood up, looking ready to launch into a vindicated rant about Angel, Oz was comforting Willow as she dealt with her own emotions, she latched to a question to steady her nerves "Ms. Calendar, you know about that stuff right? Bringing you back from the dead, that's a big deal, I thought it was dangerous?"

"It's real risky, Rupert told me it was a simple trade-off spell, whatever he got from me, he would take on himself." Jenny had moved from Giles side to kneel in front of her red-headed student."

Oz interjected "But you died?"

"Yes, She did, and I thought, given the nature of the spell, that the trade would happen right away." Giles would have said more but he was suddenly confronted by an angry slayer.

Buffy was completely incensed, she so badly wanted to punch Giles, but she knew she would probably knock him out again "You didn't think to call! Giles, I can't do this alone." She moved the hug her watcher, her own feelings swirling.

"I know you can't, that's the reason Jenny and I wanted you all here, Angelus killed her for a reason, she was going to return his soul." Giles was released from the nearly bone-crushing hug of his charge. She looked at him with hope and wonder.

Buffy looked at Ms. Calendar with equal hope "Can you do it?"

"I can, tonight." Jenny's response was met by something akin to a cheer from the teenagers, except for Xander who looked about to object, but he was warned off by Willow shaking her head '_Not now, Xander._'

* * *

Angelus was hiding in the shadows surrounding Buffy's house. He had come here as soon as the sun had set. The house was eerily quiet, that was to be expected, he didn't think Buffy would up for much with what had happened last night. He figured her friends were there, keeping her company in her and their own grief. Such a sweet sensation, grief, not nearly so good as fear, but it would tide him over for now.

Joyce Summer's car pulled into the driveway and Angelus' thoughts were of the '_It's show time._' variety. She had left the car and had almost reached when the vampire moved up behind her "Hey Joyce, is Buffy around, I really need to talk to her."

"Oh, it's you again, just stay away from my daughter, your feelings are unhealthy, I swear I'll bury you if you don't go away." Joyce was startled by the boy's sudden appearance.

Angel smirked at her choice of words, moving towards her as she went to unlock the front door "But Joyce, she's everything to me."

Joyce turned back around, noting how close he had gotten to her "I'm warning you, Angel, stay away, you'll regret it." She turned back around and was about to open the door when she was grabbed from behind, she struggled and shouted "Let go of me!"

"Um, No, and your wrong, I have no regrets, where's Buffy?" Angel almost snarled, he was excited by the fight she was putting up, she had no chance of getting away, he could see why Buffy was so spunky.

Joyce was becoming scared, he was stronger than she was and seemed intent on her daughter "I don't know! She called and told me she was going to spend the night at Willow's, what are you doing..." Her voice was muffled by a hand clamped over her mouth.

"Oh, Mrs. Summers, that's too bad, I wanted her to see this, your daughter is not what she seems, and neither am I." Angel's face had changed to that of a vampire, Joyce turned her head and saw, her eyes widening in fear. She made a sudden lunge for the door, getting it open before Angel grabbed her again. The door opened to an empty house "Well, I guess she won't see my latest gift until later, she always appreciated the other ones I gave her, Joyce, see ya later." With that he bared his fangs and bit into her, hard, he could feel her body being drained '_Ah, fear and blood, so very fulfilling._'

While he was in the midst of killing Joyce, Drusilla pushed Spike up to the house, the latter vampire was concerned, killing the slayer's mother would a very bad idea "Angelus!" At Spike's surprising outburst Angel dropped the now limp body, Joyce landed partly in the house.

"Spike my boy, it's good to see you out on the town, is Dru taking care of you? She's good at that. What's with the screaming, is it my fault people in this neighborhood work so late?" Angel gestured to the body as if he was making a presentation.

Spike was fuming "Are you completely off your nut! I'm out here to tell you that your gag gift backfired, the slayer and her little friend's are elsewhere, if you could think for a second, you'd know that. And Dru tell's me they're all set to shove your soul back in, if you won't listen to me, listen to her, you have to get over there if you want to stay footloose and fancy free."

Angel felt a current of fear rush through him '_Dru was right, __no, no, NO!._' without a word he tore off down the street, heading for Willow's. If it came to it he could always burn the house down, and pick off anyone who escaped the flames.

Spike looked up at Drusilla "You know, I was thinking he would get all long-winded, Dru, luv, what should we do about her?" He gestured to the body in the doorway.

"Thank you Spike, you made daddy see, though you waited too long, bad Spike, my Angel races, but he won't win. We could use her mum, in a bargain, or we could play, I could make a sister for you, would you like that?" Drusilla was looking back with an expression that favored the latter option.

Spike turned his attention to the body, he would have to decide soon, but for now, he would revel in the idea that Angelus would soon be gone.

* * *

Spike was on the right track, as, at Willow's the necessary ingredients for restoring Angel's soul were laid out in the living room. They all in their proper place. Jenny was in place to cast the spell while Giles stood looking out the window, if Angelus appeared in the front of the house, Giles would be ready, though his body was protesting with pain and lack of sleep. Buffy was watching the back, while Cordelia, Xander, Willow and Oz, were watching Jenny.

Jenny began the incantation, and Giles glanced at her, feeling and seeing the power of the spell. He marveled at her, this was why she had died. That she was alive due to his grief laden and well-nigh stupid actions left him for the moment, he could only bask in the completion of her work.

The spell was reaching a crescendo, Jenny's voice was ever more forceful, each word laced with intent and vengeance. Angel had killed her and left her for Giles, she wanted him to feel what he had done. '_Even though Rupert set things right, Angel should suffer, I might not be dead, but there is every chance that Rupert has just taken my place._'

Giles turned his attention back to the window, he spied the swift movements of a vampire fading in and out between street light's, he knew who it was. The watcher was concerned for a moment until he heard Jenny complete the curse, her voice ringing out with the last word "Acum!" Giles watched as Angelus stopped and stared at him, their expressions reflecting their feelings, one of pure, murderous hatred and the other of satisfied triumph. Giles smiled as Angelus collapsed, the soul forcing its way back into his body.

Jenny came out of the trance of the spell, and looked around, she first ran her gaze over her student's clustered nearby, the all had expressions of wonder, especially Willow, she could see the fiery intelligence the girl possessed turned to the possibilities of magic. Then as if they had rehearsed it, they all gasped. Jenny whipped her head around to look where Giles was standing, and a strangled cry came forth "Rupert!"

He was no longer standing, his body was on the ground and he was flailing in uncontrollable spasms.


End file.
